Dont Let Me Go
by CHyeRaa
Summary: [YAOI - craikpair YeMin/JungMin/craik KyuMin - School life] i can't make a summary, juat read, enjoy and review it :)


**Don't Let Me Go**

Main cast ::

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Yesung**

**Kim Jungmo**

**Tiffany Hwang**

Disclaimer::

**Cerita di FF ini murni milik author, kalo ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, itu hanya kebetulan belaka.**

Genre ::

**Romance/Hurt**

Waring::

**BL/Boys Love/BoyxBoy/Yaoi – Craik Pair - DLDR**

Author ::

**Chyeraa**

PS ::

**Please don't bash the pair. You can bash my Stories but please don't bash them.**

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, kenapa tadi malam kau tak menjawab pesanku?" tanya _namja_ imut yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah _namja_ yang sedang asik menatap layar benda hitam bernama PSP.

"Ponselku mati, aku lupa men-_charge_ ponselku tadi malam" jawabnya masih menatap ke PSP-nya.

"kau bermain _games_ lagi?" tanya namja manis itu lagi.

"_Nde_ Sungmin-_ah_, aku terlalu asik bermain _games_ tadi malam" jawab _namja_ yang bernama kyuhyun itu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangkanya yang tidak gatal.

_Namja_ imut yang bernama Sungmin itu hanya bisa mendengus sambil memutar matanya yang bulat.

"selalu saja _game_ ..." gerutu Sungmin.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang kembali asik memainkan PSP kesayangannya sambil sesekali mengerang dan berteriak tak jelas.

'_Ku harap benda itu tiba-tiba mati atau sekalian saja meledak'_ batin Sungmin kesal.

Sungmin selalu merasa bodoh karena cemburu dengan benda hitam menjengkelkan yang bernama PSP itu. Tapi, apa salahnya kalau dia merasa cemburu pada benda itu? Kyuhyun Kekasihnya, tapi saat mereka bersama, kyuhyun selalu menatap pada layar benda itu.

'_aishh... rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini'_ batin Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar sudah lelah diduakan dengan benda hitam tak bernyawa bernama PSP itu. Hari ini Sungmin sengaja mengajak Kyuhyun ke _cafe_ favorit mereka untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin.

"_Hmm_?" sahut kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PSP-nya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memaikan benda bodoh itu dan perhatikan aku sebentar saja? Aku ingin mengatakan hal penting!" kata Sungmin tegas.

Kyuhyun terlihat cukup terkejut mendengarnya dan segera mematikan PSP-nya, Sungmin memang selalu berkata lembut sehingga cukup mengejutkan saat mendengarnya berkata setegas itu.

"_Arraseo_, apa yang yang ingin kau katakan Minnie-_ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

"Aku sudah LELAH dengan semua ini, aku ingin kita PUTUS" kata Sungmin dengan menambah penekanan pada kata 'Lelah' dan 'Putus'.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terkejut dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "A-apa kau yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"ya, aku sangat yakin. Aku sudah lelah, karena selalu kau duakan dengan benda itu. Dan aku rasa, perasaanku padamu sudah makin memudar." Jawab Sungmin cepat.

Kyuhyun hanya diam, terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Hari ini, tujuanku mengajakmu kesini sebenarnya untuk mengakhiri semuanya. _Gomawo_ untuk selama ini, aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_!" pamit Sungmin.

Setelah membungkuk untuk memberi salam, sungmin bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung, masih terkejut mendengar pernyataan putus dari namja manis itu.

"Akhirnya... rasanya sungguh melegakan!" gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

**-Keesokan harinya di sekolah-**

_Sungmin's POV_

"MINNIE-_AH_! Apakah benar kau dengan Kyuhyun?!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-_ah_, bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Ini masih pagi," sahut Kibum kesal.

"_Mianhae_ Bummie-_a_h, aku masih terlalu _shock_," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-_ah_ kau hampir membuatku tuli" erangku.

"Sudahlah Minnie, tak usah mengerang seperti itu! Apakah kau benar-benar telah putus dari Kyuhyun?" tanya kibum.

"_Nde_, Bummie-_ah_. _Hhuufftt_... ternyata berita itu sudah tersebar" jawabku santai.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di _Lobby_, dia terlihat murung." Kata Kibum.

"_Hmm_.. bahkan dia tak memaikan PSP-nya" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"_Jinjja_?" tanyaku.

Eunhyuk dan Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi.. kenapa kalian putus?" tanya Kibum.

"Aku sudah bosan diduakan" jawabku singkat

"_MWO_? DIDUAKAN? Jadi, si setan tengik itu selingkuh darimu?" Teriak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

"_YAAKK_ MONYET JELEK! KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TULI _EOH_?" teriakku sambil menjitak kepala Eunhyuk.

"_Appo_.." gerutu Eunhyuk.

"_Kkkk~_ jelaskan pada kami Minnie-_ah_" kata Kibum sambil terkikik.

"_huufftt_.. aku sudah bosan diduakan dengan _games_ bodohnya itu!" ucapku singkat.

"_G-games_? Si setan tengik itu berselingkuh dengan games bodoh itu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dan dia lebih memilih _games_ bodohnya itu daripada dirimu?" tanya Kibum cepat.

Aku hanya mengangguk saat menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Aku yakin mereka _shock_, tapi sudahlah...

"sudahlah, lebih baik kita lupakan saja kejadian itu. Lagi pula aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan lagi padanya" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"yaahh.. lagipula masih banyak _namja_ yang jauh lebih baik darinya minnie-_ah_" kata Kibum lembut sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"_Nde_.." jawabku manja.

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Kibum dan Eunhyuk kembali ke meja mereka masing-masing. Pelajaran kali ini terasa sangat cepat, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari baikku. Kibum dan Eunhyuk adalah sahabatku sejak di SMP. Kibum seorang diva di sekolah kami. Dia salah satu _namja_ cantik di sekolah kami, selain cantik dia juga pintar dan dewasa. Hanya saja dia sedikit pendiam sehingga menciptakan image dingin pada dirinya, dan dia sepertinya dia sangat menyukai gelar "_Ice Prince_" yang diberikan padanya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk sang pemilik wajah yang menyerupai monyet dan _gummy smile_ yang menawan ini merupakan ketua _club dance_ di sekolah. Dia namja yang manis, baik, ramah, dan ceria, hanya saja dia sedikit jahil. Tak heran banyak namja dan yeoja yang menyukai Eunhyuk selain Kibum. Jujur saja Eunhyuk akan terlihat sangat sexy saat sedang melakukan dance. Sedangkan aku, Sungmin, aku merupakan ketua Klub Musik di sekolahku. Menurut orang-orang, aku adalah namja yang imut, manis, dan juga cantik. Mereka juga memberiku julukan 'King of Aegyo' hanya karena aku sering melakukan aegyo tanpa sadar, tapi setidaknya mereka juga menyukaiku kan?

-Istirahat-

"Kudengar akan ada murid pindahan dari Jepang." Kata Kibum sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias. Kibum hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Jangan heran jika Kibum bisa mengetahui hal ini sebelum para murid bahkan para guru sekalipun, Kibum merupakan anak dari Pemilik sekaligus Kepala Sekolah disini, tentu saja dia diberi tahu oleh ayahnya sebelum yang lain tahu, belum lagi dia merupakan pewaris tunggal dari yayasan sekolah ini, Mr. Kim sering mengajak Kibum berunding membicarakan tentang sistem sekolah dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan yayasan.

"Apakah anak baru itu tampan?" tanya Eunhyuk semagat.

'_Aigoo~_ Hyukkie, selalu saja...' batinku lihat kelakuan Eunhyuk.

"Eumm.. Hyukkie _chagi_ ingin berselingkuh di belakangku eoh?" ujar sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Hai Hae-_ah~_" sapaku dan Kibum pada namja yang kini duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk yang masih terkejut dengan kehadiran namja itu.

"hai Bum, Min, dan hyukkie _chagi~_" balasnya.

"Apakah Monyet manisku ini diam-diam ingin berselingkuh di belakangku, eum?" tanya namja itu menggoda Eunhyuk.

"_A-aniya.._" Jawab Eunhyuk tergagap, aku dan dan Kibum hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah memerah Eunhyuk yang digoda habis-habisan oleh Donghae _namjachingu_-nya.

"Hey Sungmin, apakah benar kau dan Kyu telah putus?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Yah, begitulah.." jawabku singkat.

"Yah, semoga saja kau bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik darinya" kata Donghae menyemangatiku. "Yah semoga saja" sahutku.

**_SKIP_TIME_ **

Writer's POV

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat, semenenjak putus dari Kyuhyun tiga hari yang lalu, Sungmin terlihat lebih ceria seperti burung yang bisa terbang bebas setelah dikurung dalam sangkar selama bertahun-tahun.

"Sungmin, _kajja_ kita pulang!" ajak Kibum.

"Ahh.. _Mianhae_, kalian pulang duluan saja," jawab Sungmin sambil membereskan buku yang ada di mejanya.

"_Waeyo_ minnie-_ya_?" tanya Eunhyuk heran.

" _Aniya_, hanya saja aku harus ke ruang klub musik," jawab Sungmin lagi.

"Ahh.. _Arraseo_, baiklah kami pulung dulu _ne_?" pamit Eunhyuk dan Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Nde_, hati-hati dijalan _ne_?" seru Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian menuju ruang musik, lorong-lorong sekolah mulai sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang masih berada di sekolah. Suasana yang seperti inilah yang menjadi favorit Sungmin, tenang, nyaman, dan tentram. Sesampainya di ruang musik, Sungmin mengambil gitar favoritnya dan mulai memetik senar-senar gitar itu.

_I don't know you__  
__But I want you__  
__All the more for that__  
__Words fall through me__  
__And always fool me__  
__And I can't react_

_And games that never amount__  
__To more than they're meant__  
__Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__You've made it now__  
__Falling slowly sing your melody__  
__I'll sing it loud_

Suara lembut Sungmin berpadu dengan petikan senar yang mengalun merdu, membuat suasana sore itu semakin tentram.

SRAAKK!

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik terbuka dan mengiterupsi nyanyian Sungmin.

"_Mi-Mianhae_" ucap orang yang membuka pintu tadi.

"ahh, _Gwaenchana_" jawab Sungmin ramah.

Namja itu hanya mengangguk canggung dan memasang ekspresi datar. Sungmin meletakan gitarnya lalu berdiri dan menghampiri namja itu.

"Masuklah, apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya sungmin sopan sambil tersenyum.

Namja itu sempat terterdiam terpesona dengan senyum Sungmin namun dia memasang wajah datarnya kembali. "aku..."

..TBC..

**Ada yang tau namja itu siapa? haha..**

**ini adalah Fanfict chapter saya yang pertama, maaf jika banyak typo yang bertebaran, dan saya sungguh minta maaf jika kalian tidak suka dengan pair ini, ini sebenernya salah satu bentuk protes(?) saya sebagai Fujoshi yang tak pernah setuju kalo Kyuhyun menjadi uke para seme-seme diluar sana(?). Hahaha.. sebenarnya saya suka dengan pair ini karena mereka terlihat manis jika bersama (lol).**

**Saya sangat mengharapkan review kalian agar saya bisa semangat melanjutkan FF ini sampai tamat (9^o^)9**

**Thanks for read my story.**

**sign.**

**Chyeraa**


End file.
